Von Nebel, Wind und dessen flüstern
by sweet-chaos-chan
Summary: Kimihiro Domeki sind ja bis jetzt auch die einzigen Kerle oder!Ich hatte langeweile und hoffe, das liest auch wer..nur so,Watanuki bekommt es noch schwerseufzDomeki mixt auch wieder mit und selbst Yuko ist mal ratlos...oder?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre**: xxxHOLIC

**Parring**: Da gints ja noch keinen anderen ausser die Beiden...so ein blödsinngrummel

**Anmerkung**: Es ist spät, ich bin Müde, zu tode gealngweilt und einfach...arm dran.Leider gibt es weder Geld, noch gehören sie mir...obwohl ich Watanuki unbedingt haben will Watanuki - püpchen an sich drück

**Was sonst?** :

blablabla meine geistigen Ergüsse

** ... ** Jemand denkt was in WAtanukis fall meist eher grummeln entsprechen kann grins

** ... ** Es kann sprechen

Unter umständen eine Erklärung...oder auch ein Kommentar

Ich danke erstmal für das Anklicken. Da ich immer schnell ins schwafeln komme. an alle Plastikhammer verteil bremmst mich, schimpft..aber vergesst mir mein Zuckerbrödchen nicht. Ich möchte gern, dass es euch gefällt, also lasst mich bitte wissen was Ihr denkt und alles.

Ich habe keinen Beta und ich möcht auch keinen...da ich bei sowas sehr unzuverlässig bin. Und da das hier alles spontan angekurbelt wurde...seid nicht nur Ihr, wie ich hoffe, gespannt..wie die beiden sich kriegen werden.

ABER...Watanuki hat es bestimmt nicht leicht bei mir p

genug geschwafel...

Ab gehts!

**:Ich kann's sehen:**

Dunkel wars, als sich Watanuki völlig geschaft in der vorrangeschrittenen Stunde auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Warum glotz der mich eigentlich immer so blöd an, wenn ich mich auf irgendwas konzentriere oder ich irgendwas spüre.

Als wär ich sowas wie der Wetterfrosch, eben nur ohne Leiter und Glas! 

Immernoch vor sich hingrummelnd, schritt er energischen Schrittes die Straßen hinunter.

Wie üblich umschwelgten ihm Dünste von der 'Anderen' Seite, die schleichend scheinbar aus den Seitengassen ihn verfolgten,

lockten und mitsichreissen wollten.

Durch den Fluch der Spinne , der ihm sein linkes Auge geraubt hatte, Maß er nun unausweichlich dieser ,eigentlich alltäglichen Erscheinung, weitaus mehr Bedeutung zu als es früher der Fall gewesen war.

Ihm schien es, als habe die nun eingeschränkte Sichtweise einen neuen Kanal eröffnet...der sich nicht nur auf das Sehen ansich zu Konzentrieren schien.

Dinge, Wellen und andere magische Erscheinungen ,konnte er nicht nur mehr spüren als vorher...

sondern auch genau die Quelle ausmachen...

und genau diese Fähigkeit lehrte ihn im Moment das fürchten.

Der Dunstschleier, Nebel oder was es auch darstellen sollte, schien auf einmal eine Quelle zu haben, von der ein Sog auszugehen schien und Watanuki wusste nicht ob und wie lange er sich diesem noch entziehen konnte.

Auch beschlich ihn die Frage...sollten Domeki und er fündig werden, wie sie ihm sein Auge zurückgeben konnten, ob dann auch der Sog nachlassen würde?

Ihm wurde schwindlich bei den Versuchen, sich zunehemnd auf die Quelle zu konzentrierten und in welche Gebiete er sich nun wieder vorzudringen schien, war ihn irgendwo schlichtweg egal.

Es sollte nur aufhören.

Dieser Schwindel ließ sich aber dieses mal nicht durch die angebliche Reine Aura Domekis vertreiben...

sonder schien sich in den ,zwangsweise geimeinsamen, Momenten nur allzu deutlich bemerkbar zu machen.

Wie um es ihm ein weiteres mal zu demonstrieren ,verschwamm Watanukis Sicht.

Aprupt hielt er an und schien wie entrückt.

Krichende Dunstschwaden, vormals sich immerzu um seine Beine rankend, stoben auf und zerrten scheinbar an seiner KLeidung.

Ohne Hast drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um , sah in eine sich neben sich befindene Gasse und wollte bereits ein Schritt darauf zugehen

doch auch dieses, wie jedesmal, ließ ihn ein Gefühl in ihm sich nicht erdrücken, wallte heiß in seiner Brust, drückte ihm den Athem aus der Kehle und ließ ihn sich benommend den Kopf schütteln.

Schnellstens wand er sich wieder um und floh schon fast die Straße hinunter, bevor er endlich sein Ziel erreichte.

In seiner kleinen Wohnung angekommen, lehnte er sich stöhnend ,nach Eintritt in sein Domizil an der Wand ab.

Die Tür war noch offen und hartnäckig stoben die Dunstschwaden an seiner Türe weiter auf und ab...

doch auch dieses mal ließ sein Bannkreis aus zerstossenen Ziegel und Salz, ihn nicht durchdringen.

Es war sein einziger Schutz der ihm zur Verfügung stand, doch wie bei beinah allem auf der Welt brachte auch dieses ein Nachteil mit

sich.

Mochten auch die Geister nicht eindringen können, hinderte es diese nicht daran Geräusche zu machen, schnarrende, kratzende ,geifernte schreiende ,wimmernde...er könnte Stunden damit füllen, müsste er alle aufzuzählen.

Die Türe endgültig schließend, schritt er nach dem Endkleiden( Jacke, Schuhe und das alles) in Richtung Küche.

Da konnte es auch noch so spät sein, musste er, wie schon seit geraumer Weile, dennoch noch das Bento für Morgen vorbereiten. Eigentlich waren momentan Semesterferien in seinem Jahrgang, dennoch sollte er für den morgigen Tag alles vorbereiten, denn der Grund seiner Ermüdung war die weitere Suche nach einem Heilmittel für sein Auge.

Und auch wenn Domeki mehrmal versuchte ihn davon abzubringen mitzuhelfen ,aber sich selbst Yuko dazu entschlossen schien ihm für die Suche frei zu geben, ließ er sich da erst recht nicht davon abringen alles dafür zu tun, um sich irgendwie nützlich zu machen. Denn auch wenn er noch nicht wusste warum, konnte er Domekis Gesicht nicht mehr so ertragen, wie es ihn jetzt immer an zu sehen schien.

Der traurige Blick in dessen Augen vermochte ihn noch um den Verstand zu bringen. Nur desshalb wollte er .dass die Suche schnellstens ein Ende fand.

So einfach sich das ganze Prozedere anhörte, konnte Watanuki die Ahnung nicht verdrängen, das in nächster Zeit etwas sehr unschönes Geschehen wird, von dem nicht einmal Yuko etwas zu ahnen schien das es unausweichlich geschehen wird.Das es für Domeki ein Zeit großer Sorge und für ihn eine Kraftprobe sowie für Yuko eine Zerreisprobe werden würde.Doch wusste er weder wann, noch warum es geschehen wird.

Die Ärmel hochkrempelnd machte Watanuki sich an die Bentos und grummelte sich die ganze Zeit selbst etwas vor.

Warum musste der Idiot sich nur schon wieder Kroketten wünschen...Nein er wünscht ja nicht, er fordert...Ach verdammt 

Wie war der Anfang?

Ich denk mal ich schreib bald noch weiter...aber ein paar kleine Ansporner sind bestimmt nicht schlecht oder?

Alsoooo

Lasst Ihr mir ein Kommi da? Dackelblick aufsetzt

Bis denne

Dark

Dark:seufzMan bin ich alle

Kimihiro:fauch Wieso DU! Ich musste wieder durch die Gegend rennen...und warum bitte komm ich von Dummdeki?

Dark:Jetzt sei halt nicht so...ich hatte halt langeweile...und warum beschwerst du dich eigentlich...ich hab doch noch nüscht gemacht!

Kimihiro; OoEs ist Nacht...und ich komm von diesem Dummdödel!fauch

Dark:keine Lust mehr hat Kätzchen, nun sei doch nicht so..oder ich ruf dein persönlichen Streichelapparat.Finger heb

Kimihiro: Hää?O--o

Domeki:Gib endlich ruhe...an Dark wend Wie lange muss ich eigentlich auf den Knilch warten?

Kimihirogrummel Wer.ist.hier.ein.Knilch?

Dark:überleg,überleg..Weis nich..unschuldig guck

Domeki: Dann mach halt!wieder so frostig guck wie immer

Kimihiro:Nein mach nicht!

Darkverwirrt ist..Wie jetzt? Was mischt Du dich da eigentlich ein...da hast Du gar nüscht zu sagen?

Domeki:Genau ----

Kimihiro:WAS?...ey, dass könnt Ihr doch nicht mit mir machen! Und über haupt..humpf

Dark:Kissen auf Watanukis Gesicht drückt..Nimm ihn und macht was schönes...ich bekomm die AbzügeWatanuki an Domeki reich

Domeki nimm und abgeht...von weiten hört man noch Protestschrei

Dark:Endlich...weitertipp


	2. Chapter 2

**2.Kapitel**

**Genre**: xxxHOLIC

**Parring**: Da gints ja noch keinen anderen ausser die Beiden...so ein blödsinngrummel

**Anmerkung**: Es ist spät, ich bin Müde, zu tode gealngweilt und einfach...arm dran.

Leider gibt es weder Geld, noch gehören sie mir...obwohl ich Watanuki unbedingt haben will Watanuki - püpchen an sich drück

**Was sonst?** :

blablabla meine geistigen Ergüsse

Jemand denkt was in Watanukis fall meist eher grummeln entsprechen kann grins

Es kann sprechen

Unter umständen eine Erklärung...oder auch ein Kommentar

Wenn mal einer auf den Zähler gesehen hatt...wir sind bei fast 130 klicks...mögt ihr keine Kommiverfasser sein??Dackelblick...

Ich beiss doch netschluchz

Wenn ihr net mögt...nadann...halt einfach nur viel Spaß

**::Kannst Du es hören?::**

Ein schwerer Gong legt sich über das alte Gemäuer.

Die Schüler stürmten aus dem Gebäude um sich entweder auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen oder die Pause abzuwarten, die danach den Nachmittagsunterricht verkündete.

Mochte die Schule von außen auch noch so neu sein, war das Gebäude an sich schon über seine Hundert Jahr Grenze getreten.

Heutzutage machte darum aber niemand mehr einen allzugroßen aufriss.

Domeki lies sich das überbrachte Bento schmecken.

Wenn der Brillenträger neben ihn gewusst hätte, dass seine persöhnliche "Geistervertreibungsbirne" eigentlich überhaupt keine Kroketten mocht...im Grunde wollte er sich das ganze gar nicht vorstellen.

orallem die erklärung, warum es denn gerade dann Kroketten sein mussten.

Wenn sie von ihm nunmal schmeckten?! Was konnte Er denn dann dafür?

Leise wehte ein lauer, fast schmeichelnder Wind durch die Luft. Dieser war weder drängend, aufdringlich oder anderweitig unangenehm...einfach nur schmeichelnd und auf gewisse Weise nur angenehm.

Watanuki konnte allerdings dennoch eine gewisse Unruhe nicht aus sich vertreiben. Ihm schien es ,als wäre irgendetwas um sie, obwohl der aufbrausende junge Mann sonst nie in Gegenwart des Pristernachkommen um soetwas sich hatte Gedanken machen brauchte.

Dennoch kam ihm mit der Zeit öfters dieses Gefühl des nicht Alleinseins auf. Als ob etwas sich ständig bemühen würde um ihn zu sein, zu berühren und versuchen ihn fortzuziehen.

Nur wohin?

Morgen will ich Tempura ,war der einzige Satz, der es brachte die Stille um sie in Fetzten zu reissen.

Freut mich, das es schmeckt...dann muss ich heute noch einkaufen ,kam die leicht abwesehnde Antwort Watanuki's, was Domeki stuzen lies.

Sonst regte sich der Junge neben ihn doch auch immer auf?!

Der Brillenträger hatte allerdings einen leicht abwesehnden Ausdruck in den Augen und focht in sich momentan eher mit den Gefühlen, welche ihn drohten verschlingen zu wollen.

Allerdings, woher hätte Domeki DAS jetzt gerade wissen können?!

Genau,...ich sollte Einkaufen gehen ,sprach Watanuki nur und stand auf.

Domeki war heillos verwirrt.

Hey, ...keine Antwort. Watanuki war einfach im Begriff jetzt, auf der Stelle zu gehen.

Ich sagte 'Hey!'

Ohne noch weiter die Reaktionen seines Sitzgenossen abzuwarten, die eh momentan sehr seltsam auszufallen schienen, packte er ihn einfach am Arm und zog ihn bestimmt, dennoch nicht zu fest, zurück.

Watanuki konnte sich erst jetzt wieder mit dem Thema Wirklichkeit befassen und stutzte. Leicht irritiert sah er von sich zu Domeki zu sich und wieder zu Domeki, bevor er ihn altbekannter Manier ihn anzufauchten begann.

Ich heisse nicht 'Hey', verdammt noch eins!!

Hab ich Dir erlaubt mich anzufassen??!Nicht nur, das ich dir aufopferungsvoll jeden, ich betone 'jeden' Tag ein Bento machen soll...jetzt begrabbelst Du mich auch noch einfach!!..Was soll bitte als nächstes kommen?

Nicht minder unbeeindruckt kam auch prommt ,wie immer, die Antwort auf den Ausbruch des Brillenträgers.

Wenn Du irgendwelche komischen Blicke aufsetzt, bleibt einen doch nun mal nichts anderes übrig.

Ach...jetzt hast Du auch noch was an meinen Augen auszusetzten oder wie.Das ist ja wohl die Höhe.

Kannst Du eigentlich immer nur was an mir aussetzten?Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!!

Energisch riss sich Watanuki los und hetzte in Richtung Schulgebäude.

Wenn Domeki vorher sich schon über das Verhalten seiner Gesellschaft gewundert hat, so machte sich wieder dieses altbekannte Gefühl in ihm breit, was meist nach solchen Einblicken in ihm entflammte. Sorge!

Dennoch schien die Reaktion diesesmal anders auszufallen, als bisher, denn So hatte sich Watanuki wirklich noch nie Verhalten.

Baka...was ist nur wieder?

Auch wenn dieser Gedanke seinen Verstand beherschte. Durch sein altbekanntes Pokerface konnte niemand auch nur erahnen, welche Auswirkung dieses Gespräch bei ihm hatte.

(Wir kenne ja dieses Gesicht,ne?...Irgendwie denk ich da unweigerlich an Gesichtslähmung / )

Warum kann ER mich denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Warum muss ER mich immer so ansehen?

Warum ...muss ER mich immer so auf die Palme bringen?

Watanuki ist einfach wieder in das Schulgebäude gelaufen und achtete nicht im geringsten, wohin seine Beine ihn überhaupt trugen.

So fand er sich kurze Zeit später ,unter endlos erscheinen Vorsich hingrummeln, im Kellergewölbe des Schulkomplexes wieder.

Huch? Wie bin ich denn hier hingeraten...ist ja schon ne..kleine Ewigkeit her, seit ich das letzte mal hier unten war.

Prüfend glitt sein Blick zu den kahlen Wänden, die schon seit Jahren den Putz der Zeit verbüßen mussten und das Wirkliche Gemäuer durchdrang unvervrohren die übertünchte Zukunft.

(Sanierung...warum kann ich's nie so sagen...also ich spiel auf sanierungsversuche an)

Heizungsrohre, die über seinen Kopf einen Komplex von sich umwindenen, in der Dunkelheit erscheinend verschlungenden Körpern darstellten und sich schier endlos in der ganzen Schule ihren Weg durchbahnten.

Einige Kisten, verlorengegangene Blätter, auch absichtlich'verlorengegangene' Schnippsel und Laub, welches dem Besen des Reinigungspersonals entkamen.

Ansich, durch die Düsternis ein verschlagener und trostloser Ort.

Einer der Gründe, weswegen es in der Vergangenheit einer seiner Lieblingsorte gewesen ist...sonst mied Watanuki solche Orte ja meist wie andere Leute Müllhalden.

Nur diesen hier nicht.

Seufzend lies sich der Schwarzhaarige an der Wand hinunterrutschen, zog die Knie an und bette sein Kinn auf diese.

Er starrte dumpf in eine finstere Ecke, die sich genau unter einer Treppevor ihm befand und dachte...an nichts.

Wie lange er schon so dasaß?...Nichtmal eine viertelstunde.

Warum?

Domeki hatte seinem drängen nachgegeben und sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freund gemacht.

Sein Verhalten hatte ihn einfach nur Grübelein beschehrt und eine Glatze wollte er nun nicht auch noch bekommen.

Brauchte es überhaupt einen Grund?

Brauchte Er einen?

Mit seinem Pokerface hetzte Domeki durch die Schule ,nicht eher gewillt seine Suche zu beenden,bis er Kimihiro gefunden hätte.

Zu seinem Glück, hatte er die neuen Charakterzüge, die heute anscheinend sich angebahnt hatten bei dem jüngeren, richtig interpretiert...sonst wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet an Dunklen ,einschlägigen Orten zu suchen.

Es kam wirklich seinem Glück zutage.

Allerdings hatte der Ältere ja schon öfters bewiesen, das er quasi so etwas wie ein Radar zu haben schien, wenn es ums finden des Brillenträgers zu gehen schien.

(hm,mal sehen...Watanuki der Dragonball...ne,ne,negrins)

In einer zusammmengekauerten Haltung fand er auch das Objekt seiner Suche...(möööp...es heisst begierde!!)

und gesellte sich, ungefragt natürlich, neben diesen und schwieg.

Gut, er schwieg ohnehin viel, dennoch fand er es hier mehr als angebracht auf eine Reaktion Kimihiros zu warten.

Wurde es aber eine, die ihm nicht wirklich zusagte, konnte gewiss auch ein Domeki nicht anders.

Sollte bedeuten, eine Reaktion kam...aber keine womit er hätte etwas anfangen können.

Wann hörte es auf zu flüstern? ...kam es Hauchgleich von dem Häufche Elend, wenn man Domeki nach seiner Sicht dem ganzen hier gegenüber erfragt hätte.

Hää?!...Flüstern?

Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, musterte Domeki seinen Freund...(natürlich mit Pokerface...)

Was meinst Du? ...hörte sich neutral an,oder?

Es ist schon die ganze Zeit da...dieses Flüstern.

Musste man erwähnen, dass es dem Älteren nicht unbedingt behagte, das sein Freund die ganze Zeit mehr Interesse an der Wand ihm gegenüber fand, als an ihm.

Der guckt, als hätte ihn sein Herrchen verlassen...WAS zum Donner kann man in Dunklen Ecken denn sehen?

Was sagt dieses flüstern denn?

Die Zwiesprüchligkeit seiner Gedanken zu seinen Worten, behagte ihm zwar gerade nicht...aber Watanuki schien ihm eh keine Wahl zu lassen.

Schweigen legte sich kurz über sie.

Die Schule schien wie Tod.

Keine Schüler, die schwatzend auf den Gängen sich unterhielten.

Deren Stimmen eventuell zu ihn hätten schwappen können und dem ganzen die Spannung hätten rauben können.

Und Domeki wünschte sich im geheimen gerade ganau dies. Mehr noch, als er die Worte Kimihiros in sich aufnehmen musste, die folgten.

Das flüstern...es sagt immer das gleiche...

Deine Zeit ist gen Ende...gib wieder, was du genommen

...und komm zurück woher du gekommen...

Der Priesternachkomme getraute sich fast nicht mehr zu fragen, dennoch zwang er sich,schluckte den gebildeten Kloß hinunter und versuchte seine kurz entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder an Ort und Stelle zu schaffen.

Was sollst du genommen haben, und musst Du wieder zurückgeben?

...und fast geflüstert, mit starren Blick in die Dunkelheit antwortete Watanuki .

Menschenleben...

...und mit meinem soll ich es vergelten!

Das war es erstmal von Mir...mal sehen wie ich es weiter mache.

Man kann von Vanessa Mae sich dazu ein paar Lieder antun...hab ich auch gemacht.

Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen )

Vorschau:

Kimihiro...denkst Du, man könnte es sich so einfach machen?

Du kannst nicht einfach gehen...und vor allem solltest Du noch etwas warten.

Betont elegant legte sie ihre langen Beine übereinander und mit Halbmast blickte sie ihren Schützling an.

Aber Yuko - san...lange kann ich nicht mehr kämpfen...Du weist doch schon, wie drängend es wird!

Watanuki begehrte fast verzweifelt auf. Konnte es die Ladenbesitzerin denn nicht verstehen?

Diese lehnte sich zu dem am Bodensitzenden hinunter, legte sacht einen Finger unter das Kinn des Jüngeren und zwang ihn so sanft dazu, in die ihren Augen zu blicken.

Mit belegter Stimme hauchte sie ihm entgegen, welche Tatsache ihn dennoch zum umstimmen zwingen konnte.

Und Du denkst, Er ließe dich so einfach gehen? Ich denke da schätzt du dein Priestersöhnchen etwas falsch ein...

Der Brillenträger blickte seine persönliche Teufelin mit leicht gequälten Blick an, bevor er in sich zusammensackte...

Neugierig??...Kommte dann bald...ich werd mich beeilen

Kann es sein, dass das Genre hier net so unbedingt angesagt ist??  
Kein Schwein interessiert sich für miiiichschluchz  
Mir egal...ich lad dennoch weiter,pöhgrinsend schmoll  
Für die ,die es lesen...dennoch viel Spaß...auch wenn ihr eben keinen Kommi für mich  
dalass schild hochhalt #Gib mir Kommi..ich zwing Dich doch net#


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **Darkchaos

**Genre**: xxxHOLIC

**Parring**: Da gints ja noch keinen anderen ausser die Beiden...so ein blödsinngrummel

**Anmerkung**: Es ist spät, ich bin Müde, zu tode gealngweilt und einfach...arm dran.Leider gibt es weder Geld, noch gehören sie mir...obwohl ich Watanuki unbedingt haben will Watanuki - püpchen an sich drück

**Was sonst?** :

blablabla meine geistigen Ergüsse

** ... ** Jemand denkt was in WAtanukis fall meist eher grummeln entsprechen kann grins

** ... ** Es kann sprechen

Unter umständen eine Erklärung...oder auch ein Kommentar

**Da ist noch ne Widmung...gaaanz am Enden**

Wenn mal einer auf den Zähler gesehen hatt...wir sind bei fast 130 klicks...mögt ihr keine Kommiverfasser sein??Dackelblick...

Ich beiss doch netschluchz

Kann es sein, dass das Genre hier net so unbedingt angesagt ist??  
Kein Schwein interessiert sich für miiiichschluchz  
Mir egal...ich lad dennoch weiter,pöhgrinsend schmoll  
Für die ,die es lesen...dennoch viel Spaß...auch wenn ihr eben keinen Kommi für mich  
dalasstschild hochhalt #Gib mir Kommi..ich zwing Dich doch net#

Falls es einen Interessiert..das Best of Album von Vanessa Mae war hier nicht ganz untätiggrins

Let's go

**::Spürst Du es?::**

Wenn Luft ohne bemühung, beeinflussung oder dergleichen jemanden die Luft aus den Köper pressen kann, innerhalb von Sekunden, dann konnte man dem nur still zustimmen.

Domeki hätte es allerdings bis zu jenem Augenblick auch nicht glauben können.

Aber bekanntlich neigte der Mensch in jedem Augenblick seines Lebens dazu twas zu dazu zulernen.

... Menschenleben... 

Unweigerlich kam den Tempelnachkommen in den Sinn, wer seinem Freund nur so einen Humbuck eingeimpft haben könnte.

Diese Hiopsgleiche Aussage konnte man aber nicht mehr einfach so vom Tisch wischen...besonders nicht, nach dem nachgegangenen Ereignis, welche immer noch kalte Schauer über seinem Rücken zu jagten pflegten.

Und nach all dem konnte er dennoch an dem Bretterverschlag von Zaun lehnen, der den Laden Yuko's von der restlichen Menschenwelt trennte.

Vielleicht sogar von dieser Dimension?

Leicht wich der Wind über seine ruhende Gestallt.

Lau, freundlich, aber vorallen Dingen tückig und trügerisch.

Wieviel die Welt vor einem doch zu verbergen wusste, seien es die vorrangegangenen Ereignisse oder einfach nur die momentan herrschende Differenz zwischen dem am Zaun lehnenden und der zusammengesunkenen Gestallt jenseits des Lattenzaunes.

Was zum Henker hattet ihr euch beide da nur gedacht?!! 

Seufzend sank die eigentliche Magierin auf ihren Divan zurück ,wärend Mokona herranhoppste mit einem Whiskiglas und der dazugehörigen Flüssigkeit.

Mit leicht verzogenen Gesicht aber entrüsstender Fassungslosigkeit in ihrem Blick nahm sie dankend das ihr gereichte Getränk, schwenkte es, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und funkelte den Jungen vor ihr unverwannt an.

Noch einen Schluck tätigend, richtete sie wieder das Wort an den Schwarzhaarigen, der mit jedem, welches gesprochen wurde, sich mehr und mehr zusammenkauerte.

Nocheinmal.

Wie kamst Du auf die Idee dich dem stellen zu können? Was immer es war...

Zudem wärst Du verantwortlich gewesen, wäre deinem Priestersöhnchen da draußen auch nur

eine winzige Kleinigkeit wiederfahren.

Von deiner Unverantwortlichkeit bin ich ehrlich zu tiefst erschüttert. 

Nicht nur dir selbst anscheined gegenüber! 

Wieder nahm die vernehmendliche Ladenbesitzerin einen Schluck, aber eher um ihr Gegenüber wieder halbwegs besonnen gegenübertreten zu können.

Auch wenn es Besorgnis war, die dort aus ihr sprach...Vorhaltungen wollte sie Watanuki einfach keine mehr machen.

So entwich ihr abermals ein grotten tiefer Seufzer und mit etwas weicheren Blick und ihrer gefassten Stimmlage, fühlte sie sich dem wesentlichen wieder bereit gegenüberzutreten.

Du sagst ja gar nichts...Kimihiro. sprach sie leise und sanft zu dem Schatten eines Jungen vor ihren Füßen.

Mit bedacht wählte sie dessen Vornamen, wusste was es Kimihiro bedeutete.

Dennoch mit nachwievor gesenkten Kopf, den Blick gen Boden, fasste Kimihiro sich .um seiner Cheffin die ersehnte Antwort zu geben.

Nützt es denn etwas, wenn ich entwas sage? 

Wieder ein seufzen.

War die Hexe der Dimensionen jemals am Verzweifeln gewesen oder halhwegs kurz davor?

Oh weh, da hab ich es wohl zu gut gemeint...hach, er macht es einen aber auch nicht leicht. 

Mokona scchaute besorgt zwischen seiner Herrin und dem Menschenjungen hin und her. Es entschied sich, seine Positzion auf den Knien, seines Kumpels zu suchen, um so die Mimik des Jungen im Auge zu behalten.

Du weist,...nein,...Ich habe Dir mal gesagt welche Macht Worte auf einen selbst, als auch auf andere haben können. 

Ein nicken von ihrem Gegenüber

Wenn Du der Meinung bist, es nützt nichts eine Stellungnahme von Dir hinzu zufügen, ist es so...aber bedenke dieses Mal...in dieser Situation kann ich nur dann ein Eingreifen riskieren, wenn ich weis ,was Du anscheinend schon zu wissen scheinst...

Kimihiro...was ist der Preis? 

Eine Drückene Stille legte sich über sie.

Maru und Moro, selbst Mokona stand der Unglaube über die Worte ihrer Herrin ins Gesicht geschrieben, wärend Watanuki nun endlich aufschaute.

Sein Blick war klar, wenn auch mit einer inneren Qual durchzogen, welchen die Ladenbesitzerin meinte, fast Körperlich spüren zu können.

Dennoch blickte sie ihn gefasst in die Augen, sich bewusst, dass ihre Hilfe hier mehr als nur dringend ist und sie nichts erwarten kann.

Kimihiro brauchte sie als Freund...auch wenn er diesbezüglich sich in noch keiner Silbe geäußert hatte.

Sie müsse warten und beobachten...wie immer.

Watanuki überlegte.

Konnte er den Preis nennen?

War es dann nicht fest, bestimmend?

Oder war es dies nicht schon längst?

Und mit wachsender Gewissheit wusste er, das er in diesem Fall nur mit Beistand rechnen konnte, wenn er es sagen würde, müsste.

Aber die Magierin könnte dieses mal nicht Eingreifen könnte, so gern sie dies auch täte.

Doch Rat war besser als nichts...und eventuell konnte er hoffen, dass...

Mein Preis...ist...für mich gering, doch für andere wahrscheinlich nicht tragbar. 

Das bringt mir nichts, aber war ja klar, das er so antworten würde 

Yuko grummelte still in sich hinein, bedachte den Schwarzhaarigen aber nachwievor vollkommen ruhig.

Kimihiro...was, wenn Du weist auch Wer, hat etwas von Dir gefordert und warum wäre es für andere nicht akzeptierbar? 

Sie nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas, stützte locker ihren Kopf auf ihren abgestützten Arm und wartete...wartete einfach.

Ich...soll zurück woher ich gekommen bin...meine Frist sei abgelaufen...also muss ich folgen...aber wohin kann ich nicht sagen.

Ich weis nur, das es immer drängender wird...und ich darf nicht...darf mich nicht dagegen auflehnen.

Aber ...ich weis nicht...weis nicht mehr warum ich ...welche Frist? 

Ein leichtes Zittern beschlich den jüngeren, doch Yuko tat, als sähe sie dies nicht.

Statt dessen richtete sie wieder ihr Wort auf ihn.

Du willst also einfach gehen.

Du willst einfach hinnehmen, was wer auch immer von dir verlangt, auch wenn Du es gar nicht willst und auch nicht verstehen tust, sehe ich das richtig? 

Watanuki biss sich auf die Lippen.

Den Kopf senkte er wieder, wobei Mokona auf seinen Schoß leicht zusammenzucken musste, als sie das leichte Blut Watanukis bemerkte...Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Yuko - san...ich.. 

Kimihiro...denkst Du, man könnte es sich so einfach machen?

Du kannst nicht einfach gehen...und vor allem solltest Du noch etwas warten.

Überstürtztes Handeln ist jetzt nicht das, was Wir gebrauchen könnten...vorallem dieses Handeln 

Betont elegant legte sie ihre langen Beine übereinander und mit Halbmast blickte sie ihren Schützling an.

Aber Yuko - san...lange kann ich nicht mehr kämpfen...Du weist...hast gesehen, wie drängend es wird! 

Watanuki begehrte fast verzweifelt auf.

Konnte es die Ladenbesitzerin denn dieses mal nicht verstehen?

Diese lehnte sich zu dem am Bodensitzenden hinunter, legte sacht einen Finger unter das Kinn des Jüngeren und zwang ihn so sanft dazu, in die ihren Augen zu blicken.

Mit belegter Stimme hauchte sie ihm entgegen, welche Tatsache ihn dennoch zum umstimmen zwingen konnte und musste.

Und Du denkst, Er ließe dich so einfach gehen? Ich denke da schätzt du dein Priestersöhnchen etwas falsch ein... 

Der Brillenträger blickte seine persönliche Teufelin mit leicht gequälten Blick an, bevor er in sich entgültig zusammensackte.

Bedächtig lies Yuko von ihm ab.

Erwartete in Stille erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen vor ihr.

Leicht blickte sie zu Maru und Moro, die in sich gekehrt schienen, spürten sie doch die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situationen.

Das flauschiege Etwas namens Mokona, welches...-oh wunder - sie mit Blicken strafte.

Die zerbissene Lippe würde es ihr sobald nicht verzeihen.

Sie seufzte wieder.

Bedenke bitte seine Reaktion , als er herausfand, welches Opfer Du dir abverlangtest, als er von der Spinne verflucht wurde.

Wie wütend er war, das Du dein Auge gegeben hast um ihn vor schlimmeren zu bewahren...seine verzweiflung, als die Lösung vom Bücherwurm vertilgt wurden...

Denkst Du er könnte Dich dann einfach gehen lassen ,ohne alles dafür getan zu haben, um Dich vor Unheil zu bewahrt zu haben?

Denkst Du...Ich würde es so einfach hinnehmen, dich nicht mehr hier zu wissen? 

Yuko stand langsam auf, schritt zu dem Jungen, kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und zog ihn bestimmt in ihre Arme, dass zittern des Schwarzhaarig nachwievor ignorierend.

Kimi..hiro...Ich würde Dich ..doch vermissen...und ...nicht nur ich. 

Mokona verharrte still auf Watanukis Schoß,studierte weiterhin das Gesicht seines Sitzplatzes und musste bestürtzt erkennen, das die Worte seiner Herrin den Jungen mehr zusetzten, als trösteten.

Watanukis Blick war Leer.

Vorsichtig schob er Yuko von sich, hob das pelzige Wesen von seinem Schoß und stand auf.

Yuko sagte nichts, aber versetzte ihr diese Handlung einen kleinen Stich...aber sie wartete.

Der Brillenträger wante sich zum verlassen des Zimmers, strich Maru und Moro kurz einmal über den Kopf und blieb im Türrahmen nochmals stehen.

Ohne sich umzuwenden sagte er die letzten Worte vor seinem velassen.

Yuko - san...ich dank Dir so...aber die Zeit drängt und das weist Du ebenso wie ich...ich werde...morgen alles weitere mit dir klären... 

Ein letztes mall wand er sich mit diesen leeren Auge zu seiner Chefin um, die sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte.

...Yami as Lazar ..und er ging.

Die Augen der Magierin hatten sich geweitet bei dem Namen...vor Entsetzen.

Sie wirkte fassungslos und schüttelte nur immer wieder nicht glauben wollend den Kopf.

Oh Gott...nicht dieser Name...bitte...wieso? 

Kimihiro war draußennoch kurz bei der Tür stehen geblieben, hörte die fast die Gedanken der Frau, aus diesem Zimmer.

Er standnur noch mitten in dem dunklen Korridor.

Sein Kopf war gesenkt ,sodas ihm die Haare in der Stirn hingen und er mehr als zuvor einen Einsamen Eindruck darstellte...dann verließ er das Haus, trat durch das Tor und ging in Richtung seiner Wohnung.

Der Priesternachkomme war stumm geblieben, als er sich Watanukis gewahrt wurde und lief nun still neben diesen her.

Auf den Weg sagte Watanuki nur einmal etwas, was Domeki aufmerksam in sich aufnahm.

...es tut mir Leid, Yuko - san... 

Den Rest blieb er in sich gekehrt und Domeki beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, was in dem Hause der Ladenbesitzerin vorsich gegangen sein mochte.

Am Ende der Straße war die Sonne bereits im begriff im Horizont zu versinken...fast als wolle sie die Traurigkeit nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr spüren, die sich in jede Faser dreier Personen zu fressen schien.

Somit ließ sie Platz aufkommen für die hämisch lächende Dunkelheit, die ihr mit freuden half dem Elend nicht mehr all zu lange ausgesetzt sein zu müssen.

::Bald gibt es kein Entkommen...bald wirst Du mich spüren...mit jeder einzelnen Faser deines Köpers..bald,Ki -mi -hi -ro...hihihi::

Es langt...bin ich knülle

es ist nach drei Uhr morgends...oh man

Ich hab mich zu entschuldigen.

Das ist bis jetzt das längste Kapitel meines Lebens...naja, aber da ich jetzt für gut einen Monat ins Krankenhaus muss...ich wollt halt unbedingt das noch fertig haben...

Ich denke, es nimmt so langsam Gestallt an,oder?

Ich widme dieses Kapitel im übrigen jemanden...auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht lesen wird und somit nicht mitbekommt.

SETHTHOS!!!

Sie hatte mir so liebe E-mails geschrieben...und in diesem Kapitel denke ich, scheint es ein wenig durch, was ich gerade so auf mich zurollen sehe.

Im nächsten Kapitel gehe ich dann besonders die Sache zwischen Kimi - kun und Dummdeki anfrechgrins

Wird dann eventuell wieder etwas lustiger zum Schluss...

Außerdem will ich dann die Sache in der Schule näher angehen...hab mich heute ja schön drum herum gemogelt,ne?

Ich würde mich wirklich über Kommis freuen.

Na denne

Bis denne

Dark


End file.
